The installation, connection and repair of pipelines at extensive water depths is commonly achieved by remote operations which typically involve the utilization of a Remote Operated Vehicle (ROV) equipped with television cameras, automatically controlled gripping arms, and hydraulic power connections. A variety of pivotal ball flange connectors designed for installation by remote control means are now in wide use for connecting flowline members at extensive water depths since this type of connector advantageously allows for connecting the ends of two flowline members without first requiring their exact alignment. Articulated ball connectors for use with pipelines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,180,285 and 4,632,432. These connectors include remotely actuatable guide means for initial positioning of the pipes ends and hydraulically actuated locking means for fixing the pipes in a fluid-tight seal connection. However, should a subsequent adjustment of the connection, become necessary, as for example, to alter, the alignment of the connected members, this cannot be readily achieved without a considerable expenditure of time and effort, and without compromising the seal effectiveness of the connection. Accordingly, there is need for a connector which allows for flexure of the joint by remote controls in a timely efficient and reliable manner without losing the fluid-tight seal of the connection.